Would You Rather
by Beauty Queen Piper
Summary: Have you ever want to ask your favourite or just any characters from PJO or HoO questions in the 'Would You Rather...' style? Now here's your chance! Ask them and they'll answer your questions!
1. Chapter 2

**Would you rather?**

**What is Would you Rather?**

So this is a game sort of thing where you ask Gods, demigods or basically any character from Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus questions like

**Would you rather Percabeth or Jasper?**

Don't forget to add 'dear *insert the person you want to question*' in front of your question! Or well…aha, somebody random is going to answer it

Have fun! And the Gods/demigods/whoever you questioned will answer next chapter!

* * *

**AN: Just a heads up. There might be references to the Mark of Athena in this but there are no major spoilers. Since it's against the rules of Fanfiction to just answer letters, I decide to change the format a tiny bit and have like a mini story where the characters receive their letters in a story format and then answer them staying in the story format. Keep sending the messages in!**

**~ Kisses Emily**

* * *

PurpleBeltNinja -

Percy opened his eyes. Bright sunlight flowed in from the windows across his bed. What time is it? 7 already? Damn. Quickly, Percy brushed his teeth (Annabeth would kill him if his breath stunk) and put on a fresh orange Camp Half Blood shirt and his dad's favorite Bermuda Shorts.

Before he ran out of the cabin, he opened a huge shell decorated with all kinds of ocean jewels. That was the mailbox his dad left him to communicate between them. Since Poseidon didn't want to leave his underwater realm and had no clue how to work all of Hermes' electronic gadgets, they decided this mailbox would be perfect to tell each other what's going on.

Percy has been waiting for some kind of messages to appear inside of the shell. It have been 5 days since he mailed his letter through this shell and still, no reply. He understood that his dad was busy but he can't be too busy to write a short, small letter to Percy, could he? Percy thought he saw a letter inside the shell as he slowly lift the clam up. His heartbeat raced as a piece of note was inside. Feeling jittery inside, he read the note out loud.

'xD Hi!

Dear Percy, would you rather have Annabeth kick you then dump you or have Drew kiss you and then have Annabeth dump you? (I love Percabeth and all, but I'm just wondering…)

~PurpleBeltNinja'

What? Have Annabeth kick me? Percy thought as he read the letter carefully again. Oh right, it's 'Annabeth kiss you then….' Right, Percy remembered days ago when the Stolls decide to ask random people these questions and have them mailed to demigods so they can answer.

Pfft…Percy thought, what kind of question is that? Of course he'll have Annabeth kiss him then dump! At least he'll have one goodbye kiss! Percy shook his head and wrote down his answer.

* * *

Min-

It was just another normal day in camp according to Piper. Leo and Anabeth were busy working in Bunker 9, Clarisse was looking for the new Hermes kid to torture, The Stolls were lurking around the Strawberry fields… Jason was looking through Annabeth's photographs for his sister, Thalia. Apparently, he is very interested in her and is still getting around the fact that she was a tree for a while.

Out of nowhere, Piper saw a pink and white lithe butterfly fluttering around her. "Mom?" she whispered. Lately, Aphrodite had been turning herself into all kinds of creatures stalking demigods. Since Aphrodite's favorite TV Show is Hephaestus reality TV in demigods, she said it's like being on the set of Pretty Little Liars to Piper. You are practically the first one to know what's happening. She said it's a lot exciting actually being beside the demigods when they kiss, confess their love etc then watching them on screen.

The butterfly flew ahead of Piper, dropped a little envelope then flew the other way. Huh? Piper picked the envelope from the group and opened it.

"Dear Piper,

Would you rather let the Aphrodite Cabin give you a makeover or would you the Athena Cabin give you a long lecture of how demigods are made'

Piper laughed, now the Stolls have to do her a favor. They thought nobody would send messages to Piper but here's proof!

Hmm..this is a tough one. I guess it depends who is giving me the makeover or lecture, Piper thought. If it's Drew giving the makeover, Piper is more than sure she'll transform her into some Medusa-lookalike. If it's Annabeth giving the lecture, well, it'll be really awkward especially when she's still missing Percy so much.

Giving it some more thoughts, Piper would have rather go with the Athena cabin giving her lectures though, at least she could sleep or daydream through it.

* * *

Artemis-vs-the-hydra-

'Frank,

Would you rather ride the blackjack or arion?'

Frank sighed. That's a pretty hard choice. Curse himself. On the Argo II, when he heard that all the Greek demigods were in this game sort of thing where mortals send them these would-you-rather messages that they have to answer, Hazel and him thought it'll be fun to join along. Turns out, he have to think really hard and answer all these stuff.

Frank is never really good at thinking. Over the past week, he is still quite insecure and not sure who he really is. Finding out he can actually change into different creatures is shocking, he is still trying to get over that fact.

Back to the topic, so Blackjack or Arion? Frank didn't really like either horses. Frank supposed it depends. If Hazel was on Arion, he'll pick Arion. What's better riding with Hazel if the circumstances they're in are not that serious like the one they're in now?

* * *

Ares'sBestLittleTaunter-

"Hey, Katie Kat!" a familiar, obnoxious voice yelled across the strawberry fields.

"What do you want, Stoll?" Katie growled as Travis, her least favorite demigod stood in front of her grinning.

"Remember the time you lost to the bet and you had to be a part of little game?" Travis' eyes gleamed. The game, Katie blinked as she remembered the day where she was made to be a part of Travis' game. "Well, guess what? You got mail!" Travis dropped a piece of paper in front of Katie and walked away.

Picking up the piece of paper, Katie read the writing out loud.

"Dear Katie,

Would you rather be paired up with Travis or Connor? (You must answer!)"

Katie blushed. If Travis handed her this note with no envelopes containing it or tape holding the ends together, did Travis read this message? Katie frowned, knowing Travis, he probably did.

Katie reread the messages several times. So she has to answer this question. Damn. Taking out a pencil from her pocket, she paused. Who would she actually date? Travis, the annoying, despicable cute jerk or Connor, his sidekick who looks exactly like Travis? Wait, what? Cute? Katie never thought of Travis that way. Or Connor that way either. After all, they're practically alike.

If Katie's friends read this messages, they would probably have guessed Connor. Connor doesn't get into Katie's nerves that much but thinking about it, every time Travis is near, Katie's heart does flip around. Would she pair up with Travis?

Before anything could question her mind, she quickly wrote 'Travis' and headed off to the Big House for Hermes to give it to the mortal. Hopefully, whoever that is reading this won't tell Travis her decision.** (AN: Sorry for any of those Katie/Connor shippers. I absolutely love Travie together, they're so cute!)**

* * *

Sadico the Couple of the Year -

Nico had to keep pinching himself to remind him, he is no longer at Camp Jupiter. He's in Camp Half Blood now. Not so long ago, Hades led Nico to Camp Jupiter explaining how the camps separated and stuff. He stayed there for quite a while with his sister, Hazel but then he left for Camp Half Blood. Demigods at Camp Half Blood would be wondering what took him so long to come back. They are waiting for him to give the usual report on finding Percy.

Nico opened the cabin door to go outside for some fresh air when an envelope slipped inside. Curiously, Nico picked it up and opened the envelope.

'Dear Nico,

Would you rather punch or hug Zeus?'

Nico gave out a small laugh. Zeus? Well, that's an easy question. His dad, being Hades would hate it if Nico hugs Zeus but would absolutely love him if he punches him. Maybe Poseidon would appreciate him if he punches the dear old mighty Zeus. Still, Zeus being the King of Skies and the top Olympian, even idiots would know hugging Zeus would be better than punching him. Who knows? Zeus may find Nico a bit strange for hugging his uncle but punching him might just be his one way ticket to Tartarus. **(AN: aha, I'm so funny, lol. Okay, I'm probably not but you'll get it if you read the Mark of Athena)**

* * *

"Dear Percy,

Would you rather punch Annabeth (assuming there are no Nectar or Ambrosia) or kiss Drew?"

Percy sighed. Why are all the messages coming to him so far are so similar? They basically have two choices. A) Annabeth and he breaks up. B) Kiss Drew, and Annabeth and he breaks up. Okay, maybe kissing Drew won't cause them to break-up. However, Percy knows his Wise Girl. She is the jealous type. One tiny kiss with Drew means a 99.9% chance of breakup and a huge lecture that makes Percy guilty.

Well, punching Annabeth would also mean a 99.9% chance breakup and a huge lecture that would make Percy feel guilty.

Suddenly, an idea formed inside Percy's brain. It's not everyday an idea as brilliant as this comes inside Percy. He does admit, this idea has nothing to do with saving the world or anything his usual ideas do but this does help the current situation.

Slowly, Percy wrote in his messy font. "Punch Annabeth. Duh, you didn't say I have to punch her hard. I'd just give her a gently playful punch that won't even cause a bruise." I'm a genius, Percy thought.

* * *

The Oracle Eyes -

"Dear Leo,

Would you rather kiss Piper or Annabeth?" Festus tapped the morse code of these words out.

"Thanks man." Leo muttered. He finds it hard to read with dyslexia so Festus often does the reading for him. "Wait, what? Kiss Piper or Annabeth?"

Festus' head bobbed up and down. Leo took it as a 'yes'.

"Who would be crazy enough to ask such question?" Leo grumbled. "If I do either one of those, I'd be kissing goodbye to my life."

Kissing Piper is bad. Jason would get so piss at him and Jason is his best friend! Leo is never great around people, he often felt sort of awkward. Leo felt that Jason is actually the only human being one on the ship who Leo can tell everything to. Frank doesn't really seem to like him that much and Hazel? Leo reckons Frank might turn into some lion or hammerhead shark if he spends even a tiniest bit of a second alone of Hazel. Percy seems like a great guy but Leo doesn't know his that well. Annabeth is freaking scary and really, Leo tries to steer out of her way. Coach Hedge is definitely a no. And Piper? Well, let's just say Jason is a more buddy-better option. Loosing Jason's relationship would him would probably cut off most of his time socializing with living creatures.

Kissing Annabeth might be worse. He would be angering a guy whom he has an okay relationship with. Plus, Annabeth would kill him. Man, that girl is scary.

Truthfully, it would depend on whether Jason or Percy is stronger or who kills in the most inhumane (or indemigodish) way. If Jason tortures him the worse, Leo would probably pick kissing Annabeth. Vice Versa.


	2. Chapter 3

**Hallie L - (AN: lol, somebody in my school is also called 'Hallie' and her last name starts with 'L' too! :P)**

"Octavian! Stop!" Reyna commanded. "We aren't going to call war with the Grecians!"

"Reyna, think carefully. They wrecked our camp!" Octavian protested. "Especially under a truce!"

"I don't think they did it intentionally." Reyna shook her head. She refuse to believe it. Jason was among the Grecians, how can he betray his own camp like that?

"Look, Reyna." Octavian insisted firmly. "I don't care what you say anymore. Are the Romans listening to you? No! They're all listening to me. They're hungry for war against those traitors. I'm going to go and prepare to attack their silly camp in New York. Come if you want." Without another word, Octavian left Reyna's house haughtily.

Reyna knew Jason would hate her if she allowed this war to go on but there's no stopping. What should she do? In the midst of thinking, a piece of note appeared magically in front of her.

"Dear Reyna,

Would you rather kiss Jason and have him and Piper hate you forever or date Leo?"

Right. The Would-You-Rather thing.. Reyna sighed. This is not the right time for it but she'll have to answer it. Re-reading the note, Reyna's heart sank. Sure, she would love to kiss Jason and she won't mind if Piper hated her forever but she'll hate it if Jason hated her too. After all the things they've been through and now Reyna couldn't stop a war against Camp Half Blood.. Ugh. This is just impossible. Date Leo? Ew! (AN: I ship Leo/Reyna to Tartarus but really, I don't think Reyna agrees with me, so yeah) ]

However if Jason won't hate Reyna, dating Leo is the least she can do. No matter how disgusting that would be, at least Jason would still at least stay as friends with her

* * *

**Julie Daughter of Apollo-**

"Nico,

Would you rather be alone forever or date Thalia?"

Nico almost wanted to ask, what kind of question is that? The mortals had a choice to ask Nico something interesting, something they want to know and they ask this.. Nico meant that he is honored, somebody asked him a question but seriously?

Nico knew that being a Son of Hades, he had to get used to being an outsider. Hades was never really welcomed in Olympus. When Zeus did the 12 Olympian thing, they even included Poseidon in it but Hades never made it. Even in Camp Half Blood, Hades is considered 'minor' as he had no cabin for his kids before the second Titan War. Like his dad, Nico isn't especially popular amongst the other demigods. People assume Nico to be dangerous, dark and basically deathly, not somebody they want to hang out with. After all, he does spend more time with ghosts than actual living creatures. Being alone forever is kinda the plan he had to go once he's born.

Date Thalia? That's totally out of question. Firstly, Thalia is a Hunter, she couldn't be romantically involved with any guys. (AN: Really, I just thought of this. Can Hunters be lesbian? LOL) Even if she wasn't a Hunter, why would Thalia be interested in somebody like Nico? Nico does admit, Thalia is hot. If he had an option, yes he would date Thalia but that's like 99.9% unlikely to happen.

Nico sighed. Oh well, being a Son of Hades does have it's perks.

* * *

**Sadico the Couple of the Year -**

Annabeth smiled as a memory triggered in her mind.

"You'd really reckon you can beat me?" Annabeth challenged.

"Yeah but I won't hurt you, Wise Girl." Percy kept a straight face as Annabeth suppressed a smile.

Annabeth and Percy had only been dating for a few weeks and it is already a blast. Everything had been perfect.

Beep! Beep Beep!

Annabeth looked towards the Delta computer Daedalus gave her. 'You've got mail!'

Huh? This never happened before.

Curious at what it might be, Annabeth clicked into the pop up tab.

"Dear Annabeth,

Would you rather beat Percy up (assuming there's no nectar or ambrosia) or get beaten up by him (assuming there is no godly food)?"

Really, these would-you-rather questions come in the strangest ways. Reading this mail, Annabeth laughed. She and Percy are just about evenly matched in every way and being beaten up by one another is just not in their books.

Her mother, Athena once told her that her fatal flaw was pride. Annabeth knew it's true. Although Percy should be stronger, being the Son of Poseidon and all that, she always felt like she could do a better job. To Annabeth, she would choose 'beating up Percy' even though there isn't any godly food. Somehow, she felt like it'll satisfy her.

* * *

Another mail. Nico felt loved. Usually, he receive no mail except for the usual note from his dad. "Don't tell Persephone about my affair with that person. She'll murder me! Plus I swear, this time we had no kids between us."

"Dear Nico,

Would you rather be paired up with a Mary-Sue or live eternally in the sky or ocean (Zeus or Poseidon's territory) and risk being blasted to bits?"

Risk being blasted to bits. Hm..so do you go to the Underworld after being blasted to a handful of Nico-particles? If so, well he'd choose to live eternally in the sky or ocean. He'd either be living peacefully or after a painful experience blasted into pieces, he can live back in the good old underworld. What's the difference?

* * *

Ugh. A letter. Seriously?

"Dear Clarisse,

Would you rather have your father tell you that you are weak or be on the Titan's side of the war"

Psh. Weak? Clarisse shook her head. She is not weak. How did this mortal knew she hate being called weak? One of the worst days of her life was when her dad called her 'weak' during the Sea of Monsters quest. Luckily, she made up from the Titan War.

Clarisse would choose to be on the Titan's side of the war in a heartbeat. At least her dad, the might Ares won't consider her weak. However the titans lost. It would be embarrassing as a daughter of Ares to be on the loosing side.

Clarisse hated these questions. She couldn't choose between one. It'll be like the end of the world if one of them happened to her. However, if she really had to choose, she'll choose her dad calling her weak. Only by a bit though! Like what happened years ago, if that really happen to her again, she'll do anything for her dad to be proud of her.

* * *

"Dear Drew,

Would you rather wear no make up for eternity, or wear a clown suit (with make up and all that) for a year?"

Drew sighed. Ah, all the admirers she have sending her these messages. They have absolutely no clue what's going on in her pretty little mind. Obviously, this poor dear had been stuck in a dead-end decision between wearing no make up for eternity or wearing a clown suit with all those ridiculous accessories and make up. Only if they had the perfect mind of herself. Oops! They can't! Drew is unique in a good way and she knows it.

Rolling her eyes, Drew picked up her favorite pink sparkly pen and wrote. "Honey, you obviously aren't as fabulous as me so you have to ask moi for advice. I'm not blaming you! If I'm in your position, I'd die. Anyway, I would obviously rather no make up for eternity. Sure, I use a lot of make-up to be as pretty as my mother, Aphrodite. However, without make-up I'm still perfection!"

* * *

**Ares's Best Little Taunter**

Waking up with chocolate dripping all over Katie's bed is a nasty surprise. There is no doubt to who is behind this - The Stolls. Sighing, Katie, still wearing her chocolate-y PJs hit straight to the showers. Her PJs needed a wash too.

After a full minute of cold water falling on her absent-mindedly, Katie heard a noise coming from the door. The door cracked open an inch and a note fell in. Katie groaned, what can this be? A little note from the Stolls asking how much she is enjoying her morning surprise?

Feeling moody, she stepped outside of the shower dripping wet and took the note.

"Dear Katie,

Thanks for answering! I was hoping it would be Travis"

What? She had mortals outside supporting her relationship with her crush?

Travis laughed. Delivered another message to Katie while she was showering. She is probably cursing at him for being a 'bla bla bla pervert' again. Travis can prove that wrong. He didn't even peep inside. Besides, the door was only an inch wide, nobody can peep through that!

* * *

Suddenly, another piece of paper landed in his mailbox. Whom may that be for? Travis picked that piece of paper and realized it's for him.

"Dear Travis,

Would you rather ask Katie out or have Connor do that? Maybe I will go ask Connor to ask her out.."

Travis froze. How did this mortal knew? Only Connor knew that he like Katie. Forget asking Connor to ask Katie, Katie is his.

Without hesitation, Travis quickly wrote in a hardly readable font. "I'd rather ask Katie out. If you ask Connor to do anything with Katie..I'll punch the daylights out of you. No, actually, prepare for a nasty surprise."

* * *

Connor laughed.

"Dear Connor,

Would you rather ask Katie out and get beaten up by your brother for stealing his crush or would you get a total makeover from the Aphrodite cabin that would definitely make you look like a girl, with no hint of boyish feature at all? Hehe..I'm so evil.."

Right, evil. Connor grinned. He actually would love both of them to happen to him. You know, stealing Travis' crush. Sure, he'll get beaten up but can you imagine that expression on Travis' face? Worth it! And a makeover from the Aphrodite cabin? Sure, sounds terrible and he'll loose all his manliness.. Now, he can stalk girls without them feeling uncomfortable or thinking he's a creep. Worth it!

So which one would he rather do? Argh, he just couldn't.. Maybe he'll go with the Aphrodite cabin makeover. He didn't exactly want Travis to hate him for life. Who else would help him with pranking other cabins?

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) Sorry if the paragraphs are a bit short, I'll try to make them longer next time. Keep sending the stuff in!**

**~ Kisses, Emily**


	3. Chapter 4

**PointeShoes-**

Octavian glared at the Argo 2 as it flew away from Camp Jupiter. How dare the Grecians and mostly, how dare Jason, Frank and Hazel! Ought they feel no loyalty to their own camp? Octavian should have knew this is coming up. The Greeks are not to be trusted and look at what they had caused to Camp Jupiter? Anger belted through Octavian's stomach, he just had to get even with those deceiving, sly Greeks! He had to take charge.

Sitting down in front of a desk in his bunker. He thought deeply. Should he plan a surprise attack or warn them before they come? Reyna and the other Romans are now cleaning up the mess the Greeks left. Reyna is probably telling them how it's all a mistake and crap like that but Octavian knew the Greeks set it up. The Romans and Greeks never got along did they? Why would the Greeks suddenly be so friendly if there isn't a trap?

Out of nowhere, a note appeared in front of Octavian's blank A4 battle plan.

"Dear Octavian,

Would you rather be my minion or be disrespected, humiliated, and not listened to for all eternity.

Peace, Love, Cookies (::)

-PointeShoes"

Octavian shook his head. This is not the time for it! However, he had to answer it. Octavian scoffed as he re-read the note. 'Be my minion or be disrespected, humiliated and not listened to for all eternity'? Wow, this guy is desperate for somebody to follow his orders. Who is this 'PointeShoes' person anyway? If she (okay, I'm assuming you're a girl? I mean, boys don't normally like ballet or pointe shoes…) is a Grecian, Octavian would rather be humiliated and all those degrading terms mentioned.

Octavian would rather die than be a minion of those disgusting Greeks.

* * *

**The1stFANGIRL-**

Mail for Travis, mail for Katie, mail for Percy…and Annabeth's father sent something to Annabeth? Rare. Chiron was going through the Camp Half Blood mailbox where the parent of these demigods usually send letters, gifts and various items to their kids. Drew's got mail, Nyssa's got mail….who's this for? Chiron didn't recognize the handwriting of the writer. 'To Chiron'? Chiron opened the letter curiously.

"Dear Chiron,

Would you rather tell the demigods about Hogwarts or tell them about the House of Life. After you decide to tell them about that picked! He he I am evil!

- The 1st FANGIRL"

Chiron frowned. Hogwarts? Right from the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling, a child of Athena. Unlike the Greek Myths, that series isn't real. There is not 'Hogwarts' in this world. It's just an imaginary place the gifted child of Athena made up. Not exactly imaginary, J.K. Rowling took inspiration from the school the Hecate kids put up near Camp Half Blood. As the children of Hecate do not have their own cabin, some of the Hecate children decide to build their own school - Hogwarts styled to teach other Hecate kids how to control their power etc. That school is now abandoned as they have Camp Half Blood now.

The House of Life? Right, the Egyptians. Chiron cringed. Probably a few demigods, definitely Annabeth had already guessed that the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses were around today and there are Egyptian demigods. If there are Greek ones, why not Egyptian? Maybe Annabeth had also guessed about the Roman ones, hopefully not.

Chiron would definitely choose to tell the demigods about 'Hogwarts'. After all, it is related to them and most of them probably already know this story. It won't be as much of a biggie as the House of Life.

* * *

**imsopretty44-**

"Dear Leo,

Would you rather: Burn down the Argo II, or get kidnapped by Gaea? ANSWER HONESTLY"

Leo sighed. Burn down the Argo II? Kidnapped by Gaea? They are his worse nightmares. Would he rather..no. He couldn't have both of the things. The Argo II is his most prized possession, he's as proud of it as an athlete might be of his gold medal - except prouder. He loved the Argo II as his family and couldn't imagine life without it. However, being kidnapped by Gaea? He'll be letting down the whole world.

Being a part of the the seven, he couldn't be kidnapped by Gaea. It was obvious that everybody else would want him to burn down the Argo II instead but Leo wasn't so sure. If anybody else seen this note, they would pressure him into burning down the Argo II. Leo couldn't blame them but still, the Argo II was his ultimate achievement and probably the reason why he's a part of the prophecy.

However, being kidnapped by Gaea just won't do. Frank Zhang had said to him "But I guess you care more about your ship than your friend". At that time, he was confused. He felt like he had been slap in the face after a long dream. He knew it might be true. The ship is closer to him than any of his friends. Now, Leo realized he would save his friends. They do mean a lot t him after all.

* * *

**Whimsical Symphony-**

Thank for reminding me the rules! I changed it so the first chapter is now a part of the second one :)

* * *

**So here's Chapter 3! Continue sending Would-You-Rather s in!**

**~Kisses, Emily**


End file.
